Image recognition is the process of identifying and/or detecting an object or a feature in a digital image or video. Image recognition technologies may be used to identify objects, people, places, logos, brands, and/or anything else that may have value to and/or be of interest to individuals, consumers and/or corporate entities, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.